


sparks of green & gold

by thylacinus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylacinus/pseuds/thylacinus
Summary: Terushima takes Yamaguchi to see the fireworks for New Years.--Prompt: Fireworks
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	sparks of green & gold

The dyed blond tugged the green-haired boy by the hand, laughing. His tongue piercing glinting mischievously from the low light.

“Yuuji!!” Yamaguchi squealed, the thought of falling face first racing through his mind.

“Trust me, Tadashi! I promise you won’t regret it.” Terushima turned his head to grin wildly, canines bared. 

The blond continued to pull the freckled boy, adrenaline coursing through both of their veins as they hopped over logs, ran through bountiful trees, dodged hanging spiders. Their shoes thumped against the ground loud enough to disturb the animals nearby causing the bushes to rustle and twigs to snap. 

Yamaguchi did his best to keep up, all the while attempting to look at his surroundings. The wind’s hands traveled through his hair as it tickled the dyed white baby hairs on the back of his neck, stray sticks snapped against his bare legs. The light sting caused him to bolt forward, nearly knocking into Terushima.

“Careful now, we’re almost there!” Terushima cheered. He jumped for joy as they entered a small clearing just at the edge of a cliff. With an excited giggle, Terushima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi and twirled him about, causing them both to erupt in howling laughter. 

“Yuuji! Yuuji!” Yamaguchi’s head tilted back as he attempted to calm down his laugh. “Put me down, pleaaaase!!” He clutched onto Terushima’s shoulders, fearing what would happen if he let go. 

After one last spin, Terushima gently placed Yamaguchi’s feet on the ground. “Better?” The blond smirked before kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

“Yes. Now what did you bring us up here for?” Yamaguchi rested his cheek against Terushima’s soft shoulder as he held the just barely shorter man in a warm embrace. 

“The fireworks, obviously! They look the best up here, and you can see everything.” Terushima waddled over to a spot in the clearing, not wanting to let go of Yamaguchi’s hug. After slowly lowering to the ground, Yamaguchi sat between Terushima’s lengthy legs, leaning back against his built chest.

“Any minute now.” Terushima hummed, holding Yamaguchi’s thin, calloused hands in his own. Soon after he spoke, splashes of colour began to erupt in the night sky, casting a harsh glow onto those around it. The boom of each firework was nearly deafening as they dazzled the pitch black sky and made it into a sea of colour.

“Woah..” Yamaguchi’s eyes bore at the sky in pure amazement. “It’s gorgeous.” He mumbled, hardly able to form words.

“Yeah.” Terushima responded, breathless. But he wasn’t looking at the fireworks, no. He was looking at the one man who seemed to have captured his heart as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world. He used to be, what some would call, a wild bull, but Yamaguchi seemed to be the best rodeo clown in the world.

He was mesmerized by the light glinting off of his earrings, the way the glow portrayed the green-haired boy as a higher being. He was marvelous, and Terushima couldn’t believe it was all his. Yamaguchi turned around for a moment, eyes widening as he saw Terushima staring right back at him. 

“Well, hello.” A loving smile spread across his face as he kept Terushima’s gaze. It was overflowing with love and admiration. Yamaguchi could barely grasp that it was aimed toward him. 

“Hey.” Terushima brought his hands to Yamaguchi’s face and cupped his cheeks. Everything he couldn’t say was spoken through his actions. He loved Yamaguchi so much that he couldn’t form it into words. 

Yamaguchi leaned into the blond’s palms, his cheeks squishing slightly. He closed his eyes, letting the warmth overtake him as the thundering sound of the fireworks filled his ears. This had to be heaven. Yamaguchi wished he could stay like this forever. All he needed was the pleasant feel of Terushima holding his face and the tender adoration sent his way. 

“Open your eyes, Tadashi. You’re going to miss the fireworks.” Terushima pouted. Although he wished that he could stare at the stars sprinkled on Yamaguchi’s face forever, he didn’t want him to feel disappointed about not seeing the fireworks.

“Fine, fine.” Yamaguchi opened his eyes, opting to give Terushima a quick kiss before tuning his attention to the streaks of colour bursting in the black abyss. A soft smile spread across Terushima’s face before he joined Yamaguchi in watching the beautiful fireworks.


End file.
